stick10fandomcom-20200214-history
A Very Stick 10 Character Development Christmas
A Very Stick 10 Character Development Christmas is the Christmas special of Stick 10: Even More Swag. Plot Vilgax, Ben, Looma, and Psyphon go out to eat, where Ben proposes to Looma. Meanwhile, in 1971, a young Max and Matt Ninesister are ordered to find a hut with injured soldiers. Cut back to the present, where it is shown that Max is having Vietnam flashbacks. Vilgax and Psyphon get funding to rebuild the Chimerian Stapler, and to celebrate, they decide to have kids, however, they need a surrogate. Later, Vilgax talks to the property manager, Dick B. Tweenerlegs, but it is there he discovers he is pregnant! But the surrogate, Manon, is also pregnant! What a dilemma! Ben and Looma search for a house when Ben gets a call from his dad informing him about his mother's unfortunate passing. Back in the past, Matt and Max discover their fellow soldier, Patrick, has befriended a Jap, Quite Hung. When Max wakes up, Rook asks him if he should marry Rayona, to which Max says yes. Vilgax tells Psyphon that he's pregnant, and they decide to have twins. Ben's dad meets Ben and Looma back at the house to tell them that he's moving out, and Ben and Looma get the house. Baumann and Jr. go to the Baumannatorium and decorate it. Back with Vilgax and Psyphon, their funding has been cut, and they are back to living in the Chimerian Minivan. Meanwhile, Ben is planning a surprise wedding with Baumann for Looma. Max finally has enough of his flashbacks and visits Matt's grave to gain closure. Meanwhile, Rook proposes to Rayona, and through some whining and crying, gets his way. Later, Vilgax and Psyphon visit Manon, where both Vilgax and Manon go into labor. Everyone meets at the hospital, where Vilgax and Manon give birth to four hybrid-ass children. They all go to the Baumannatorium for the wedding. The next day, it's Christmas! Ben rebuilds the Chimerian Stapler for Vilgax and Psyphon. That night, Baumann tells Ferrick to stop being such a slut and they all have Christmas fun together :) Major Events *Vilgax gives birth to Vilgax and Psyphon's Kids. * Ben's mom passes away. *Manon, Dick B. Tweenerlegs, Patrick, Quite Hung, and Sergeant Twice Nightly are introduced, but they'll never return so who cares. *Max and Matt's past is revealed. *Ben and Looma get married. *Rook and Rayona get engaged. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Looma Red Wind *Vilgax *Psyphon *Vilgax and Psyphon's Kids *Max Tennyson *Matt Ninesister (flashback) *Sargeant Twice Nightly (flashback) *Patrick Perlman (flashback) *Quite Hung *Manon Moynahan *Carl Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Rayona *Ignacius Baumann *Baumann Jr. *Ferrick J. Wyatt *Gaben *Dr. Mufflinbum *FACM *Little Boy (cameo) *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) *Kraab (cameo) *Aggregor (cameo) *Pan-Pizza (cameo) *Evil Shocksquatch (cameo) *Yetta (cameo) *Jim (cameo) *Meow (cameo) *Sheelane (cameo) *Kevin Levin (cameo) *Gwen Tennyson (cameo) *Francis (cameo) *Shrek (cameo) *Maryl Aliens *Shocksquatch Villains *Not everything has to be a silly story about a hero beating a villain, y'know? Video Trivia * This was written after Ehvent Horizon, thus making it the last special written. * Not anymore *This is the first special Solo has written/co-written since the shorts. *Ben's mom passed away in respect for the memory of her voice actress, Camille. * The subplot about Max and Matt being friends was actually supposed to be featured in The United League of Stereotypes, but Ancy forgot about it because he was so busy making Breaking Bad references and adding awkward melodrama. * The priest who marries Ben was originally Edward Norton, but he was replaced by FACM because Edward Norton was unavailable to reprise his role as himself, and because FACM had already been established as a Gabenist priest in The Blackman Cometh. *Solo and Ancy agree this is one of the worst specials because its shitty ass drama that doesnt fuckin work!!! *The script for this special can be found here. Category:Episodes Category:EMS Episodes Category:Animated Specials